Valentines Day
Saint Valentine's Day, also known as Valentine's Day or''' Feast of Saint Valentine', is a holiday observed on February 14th each year. It's celebrated in many countries around the world, although its not a holiday in most of them. Each year Riot marks this event with either a champion skin, gift card templates or ward skins. Valentine's Day 2012 Vayne Tumbles into Valentine’s Day! Summoners! Valentine's Day is here, and Cupid's not the only bow-wielding cutie bound to be tugging at your heart strings this February! This holiday we’re rolling out a brand new skin for your favorite Night Hunter that's sure to be love at first sight. Feast your eyes on ! Valentine's Day 2013 From The Defender of Tomorrow in the Fashion of Today, exclusive to IM: “The room smells of mahogany and warm brandy, and I can tell by the leopard-skin hearthrug that the man I’ve come to interview is well-accustomed to company. They’re finishing the shoot in the foyer where Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, has suited up in the high fashion of today. In the meantime, I have free reign of the illustrious inventor’s sitting-room and I’m staring at the newest model of the world-famous Mercury Cannon-Hammer. Slim and trim, and as stylish as the room I’m standing in, this iteration of Jayce’s signature weapon has refined lines and looks as clean as Piltover’s finests’ sterilized holding cells – not that I’ve seen them, of course. When we met last night, Jayce told me with his trademark wit about the new effects that issue from the cannon’s powerful blasts. The door swings open and dapper Jayce strides with the effortless grace of someone who has more awards than bottles of wine despite a cellar the size of an Ionian temple. Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and charming rose boutonniere, Jayce has picked up a confident swagger and a noticeable change in his voice…” Dressed to the skies with a white overcoat and classy boutonniere, sleek and stylish is ready for Valentine’s Day for 975 RP in the store. Valentine's Day 2014 Love is in the air this Valentine’s Day Happy Valentine’s Day Summoners! BY KELDITH Love is most definitely in the air and we have an array of activities for you to enjoy this Valentine’s Day. Heartseeker Ashe Sitting atop her throne, the Queen of Hearts fires smoldering arrows to unknowing enemies, who immediately fall prey to her deadly guise. is a fearsome temptress, you have been warned. Ward Skin Nothing beats a bunch of roses on Valentine’s Day, and what better way to show your team some love than to light their path with this special '''Roses Bouquet skin'. Join the League of Lovers All you need is love. Our very special League of Lovers Tumblr page has got that love and feeling, but we want some of that lovin’ from all of you. Share your League of Legends themed romantic artwork, poems, videos or images that you feel perfectly captures this day.We also have some additional items on the page to help you get in the spirit of romance: Valentine’s Cards - Show a special someone that you care with our Heartseeker and Debonair cards. Download, add your message and share them here. Chocolate Fortune – A simple confectionary heart with a secret message inside. Some of our Champions have written love notes telling us their heart’s desires. Who will you get, and will you love them back? Open yours here. Valentine’s Day cards Vayne cards= Vayne card 1.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Vayne card 2.jpg|Love lurks behind every corner Vayne card 3.jpg|Should I put three rings on it Vayne card 4.jpg|Back of the card |-|Jayce cards= Jayce card 1.jpg|You and I? Straight to the skies Jayce card 2.jpg|This rose is for you The Hammer is, too. Jayce card 3.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Jayce card 4.jpg|Back of the card |-|Ashe cards= Ashe card 1.jpg|Your Queen commands you. Ashe card 2.jpg|You’re stunning Ashe card 3.jpg|It’ll be love at first blood Ashe card 4.jpg|Back of the card Love is a Battlefield Stop playing games with our hearts. Actually… don’t, come and join us! We will be running a series of play with Riot games throughout Valentine’s Day including Twisted Love and Protect the Queen. To find out more about how to get involved, head over to the forums. Valentine’s skin sale To round everything off, we’ve got a 50% sale on our previous Valentine’s skins for a limited time only: Debonair Jayce and Heartseeker Vayne. File:Jayce Debonair Sale.jpg| File:Heartseeker Vayne sale.jpg| Skins Artwork Splash art= Heartseeker-Vayne.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Heartseeker-Vayne-Ch.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Chinese art Debonair Jayce splash art.jpg|Debonair Jayce Heartseeker Ashe splash art.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe |-|Concept art= Vayne Heartseeker concept.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Debonair Jayce concept art.jpg|Debonair Jayce |-|Screenshots= Heartseeker Vayne comic.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Jayce Debonair Screenshots.jpg|Debonair Jayce Ashe Heartseeker Screenshots.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe